militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Armed Forces Headquarters Civil Services
The Armed Forces Headquarters Civil Service was constituted in 1968 to provide continuity in the functioning of the Integrated Headquarters of the Ministry of Defence (Army, Navy and Air), Defence Staff Headquarters and the Inter Service Organizations under the Ministry of Defence. The Service is contributing significantly in the functioning of Armed Forces Headquarters/Inter Service Organizations except those relating to technical and combat aspects in respect of the Armed Forces. Joint Secretary (Trg) & Chief Administrative Officer is the Cadre Controlling Authority and Head of the Department for AFHQ Civilian employees. The cadre was constituted in 1968. The authorized strength of the service in 1968 was 1778; in 2011, 2644, and in 2016, 3235. Background During World war II, in 1942, civilian employees under different departments and branches of the Armed Forces Headquarters responsible for providing static ancillary services were reorganized and consolidated under one head who was called Chief Administrative Officer (CAO). The first CAO took over on 1 August 1942. In 1987, the post of Chief Administrative Officer (CAO), was upgraded to level of a Joint Secretary(JS), under the defence secretary, who is the Cadre Controlling Authority and Head of the AFHQ employees. Up-gradation of Posts AFHQCS in 1968 had four grades: 204 were in Group A, and 1472 in Group B. The highest grade was senior civil staff officer, a level analogous to deputy secretary. After the 4Central Pay Commission (1986), large number of existing post were upgraded, which were again upgraded after the Sixth Central Pay Commission( 2006). In 2011 AFHQCS had 409 personnel at group A level, including 4 at Joint secretary level, and 2235 at group B level.In July 2013 a committee was constituted to carry out further cadre re-structuring/review of AFHQ Civil Service' for further enhancing the career prospects of AFHQ-Civil Service'.It currently has six grades/levels, from Assistant Section Officer to joint secretary. Grades and levels Inductions into the service is from upper division clerk by promotion, by promotion from the Assistant Section Officer, and direct recruitment at the level of Assistant Section Officer and section officer. The evolution of the service, its hierarchical structure, pay grades, and Levels, are tabulated below: Strength The authorized strength of the service is 2644(2011), an increase of 866, from a total of 1778 in 1968. This is in addition to Armed Forces Headquarters Stenographers Service, which has an overall strength of 856 ( 08 Senior Principal Private Secretary; 44 Principal Private Secretaries; 300 Private Secretary; and 504 a Personal Assistants). The increase in strength of the service is tabulated below: Time line 1 August 1942 In response to the demands of the World War II, all the civil man power in the then war department was consolidated under the office of Chief Administrative officer(CAO). The first four CAO were brigadier of the Indian army. 16 August 1947 Colonel Pritam Singh, becomes the first Indian CAO. 1 March 1968 Armed Forces Headquarters Civil Service constituted as group B Service from the existing staff under the Armed Forces headquarters and inter service organisations. The highest grade in the AFHQ Civil Service is Senior Staff Officer, analogous to a deputy secretary, with pay grade of Lt colonel. 1987 The post of CAO is upgraded to Joint Secretary. 2001 The Armed Forces Headquarters Civil Service Rules, 2001, supersede by Armed Forces Headquarters Civil Service Rules, 1968. Two Existing posts upgraded to JS, and 9 to Director. 31 October 2002 New designation of principal director( Senior Administrative grade); Joint Director ( Senior Civilian Staff officer) , analogous to civil service time scale post with 9 years; Deputy director(Deputy director), analogous to civil service time scale post with 4 years service; and section officer ( Assistant civilian Officer) created. 15 April 2011 Joint Secretary post increased to 3: one each in the Military Secretary’s branch, Adjutant General’s branch, and Directorate general of Quality assurance. 20 existing post upgraded to Director post, a post analogous to civil service time scale post with 13 years 2016 Joint Secretary post increases to 4. Directors posts to 21/22. All promotion on time scale basis. All Directors in the service are empaneled to be Principal directors. Strength of AFHQ CS is 3235. See also * Pay commission * Sixth Central Pay Commission * 7th Central Pay Commission (CPC) and Defence Forces References External links * Chief Administrative Officer * Report of Seventh Central Pay Commission Department of Expenditure, Ministry of Finance * Gazette-Notification, 25 July 2016 Department of Expenditure, Ministry of Finance * Report of the Sixth Central Pay Commission Ministry of Finance * 7 CPC Notification for defence-personnel, Officers, 7 September 2016 Ministry of Defence Category:Military history of India Category:Ministry of Defence (India) Category:Civil Services of India